Obsession
by Aneetra
Summary: Sakura has been in love with Sasuke for 12 long years. After a strange finding, she finally figures out the reason and comes up with devious a plan. (Sakusasu, Sasunaru, Narusaku) Warning: A mean Sakura
1. All's fair in love and war

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue

Title: Obsession

Pairing: Sakusasu, Sasunaru, NaruSaku (Tri-love)

Rating: Pg13 (Just in case)

Warnings: Some false info on original Naruto plot, grammatical errors, typos and a mean Sakura (not recommended for Sakura-lovers)

**Chapter 1: All's Fair in Love and War**

He knows that I know about him. The secrets that he tries to keep hidden. Of course, it wasn't like I was trying to be discreet about it. When he looked at me that day, I didn't try the useless tactic of turning away; of pretending that I wasn't spying on him. Because, by truth, I had; and I had been for the past two months. The two excruciating months of analysing every minor detail of him that would prove my suspicion false. Anything enough to feed my mind that Uchiha Sasuke wasn't the person I thought him to be. But, alas, things never go my way.

He stares at me as I approach our team's usual meeting post. As always, he is leaning against the bridge, arms crossed, looking as if he hadn't a care in the world. But I know that this isn't true. Because as I get closer and am able to see properly, I can see the tension in those eyebrows, the dark rings under those eyes. He stares at me unflinchingly as I stop a metre from where he's standing. I let my arms rest on the hard wood and look up at the sky above us. All is peaceful at this time of the day and I inhale once deeply, appreciating the fresh morning scent.

A few moments later, his gaze lowers and is turned away from me. In the corner of my eye I see that he has rested his lids. He has on an almost regretful expression even when his eyes are closed and I can tell that he still continues to suspect. Though, he has every right to.

Perhaps it's best if I begin from the day when all this happened. The day when I realised that the person whom I loved was not the person he was meant to be. And for any clarifications, yes, it is love. Because 12 years is a very long time; and unlike the other girls in the village I've continued to wait for him. Since the whole fiasco with Orochimaru; since the revenge of Itachi; and since the 6 years of war that tied up the two previous events, I had never once given up hope that he would one day acknowledge me the way I wanted him to. By all respects, this must be love.

The day had started out normally. So normally that I begin to wonder how long this thing has actually been going on for if I hadn't caught him in the first place. There was the usual D-class mission for our team and Naruto, like always, was complaining non-stop. He was 20 and we were 18, far too old for lousy missions like these. Although we had played an enormous part in winning the war (or rather, they played an enormous part), technically, we were still Genins. By all laws and regulations of the ninja academy, we had yet to pass the Chuunin exams to be promoted. Thus, the continued group and the continued missions that was to be completed prior to the exams.

It was a cleaning up mission. The three of us were to finish cleaning the outskirts of the village before dawn. It was terrible. We had never known that people polluted so much until we saw the place. It had taken us the entire time limit for it to be done; and Kakashi had laughed and cried at this, saying that we were a bunch of useless ninjas for having to take so long. This got on Naruto's nerves and soon they were in a heated fight.

Not surprisingly, the fight only ended when Kakashi had reluctantly decided to offer ramen to the angry Naruto. If there was one thing that came out of the war, it was the improvement of all our ninja skills and abilities. I'd say that Naruto, by far, has improved the most. Now, he surpasses even Kakashi –the great copy ninja.

We walked to the ever-famous Ichiraku, and sat down in the seats we would usually occupy whenever we visited. The usual orders came; the usual waiter served; and the usual bowls of steaming hot noodles arrived. But then something not so usual happened. And this was when the real thing began.

I was eating from my bowl and all was relatively calm. Other customers in the stall were busily absorbed in their own conversations. Our table had been surprisingly quiet until Kakashi decided to speak up. Apparently, by some 'special psychic transfusion', his grandmother was calling _desperately_ for him to go home. The reason, he was fumbling to provide.

We all knew that it was just an excuse so that he wouldn't have to pay for the food. We've known the man for nearly half our lives, and his excuses had always been pathetic and nonsensical. Naruto started yelling at him, saying how he was "such a liar" and "so irresponsible". I decided to join in too since I didn't bring any money along and, well, no way was I going to pay for food that was supposed to be free. That went on for a while until Sasuke, who had been sitting quietly next to me spoke. His response nearly gave us all a heart attack.

It wasn't like Sasuke was cheap or stingy or anything. It was just that, unless someone asked, he would never offer. Take for example, if we were camping out for a mission and had to wake up early the following day. He'd do his part (in perfect timing too) and would wait for us. Waking us up so that he wouldn't have to wait at all never occurred to him, and he would only do it unless Kakashi told him too. So, you see, offering to pay the meal was just something entirely out of character for him. Thus, the reason why we had all paused and started blinking at him, dumbfounded.

He replied nonchalantly with a, "don't want it, then fine" typical response and this immediately snapped Kakashi out of his stupor. He dismissed his bizarre attitude as he began giving him the lecture that a man should never go back on his words. Basically, it meant: "you said you were paying, so now you must."

When we left, Kakashi said his brief thanks, but Sasuke shrugged it off. I was standing beside him and said my sincere thanks and he, too, just shrugged it off. I think I was in the daze of thinking just how much cooler he was when Naruto from behind tapped him on the shoulders, thanked him, and began walking in front with Kakashi.

And that was when I saw it.

The, not-really-there-but-if-you-look-closely-enough-you-can-see-it, darkening of his cheeks. I had initially thought that it was because of the noodles and his complexion had not yet recovered. You know, when you eat something hot and your face starts heating up from the steam? That was what I had thought, but then I realised that it couldn't be. Because the blush had been too abrupt and too quick. And I had never seen him blush or redden before besides the times when he had suffered from extreme embarrassment or extreme hot weather for that matter.

And it...disturbed me.

It continued for a couple of nights until I finally decided to act upon it. I didn't want to think too much because I was beginning to have paranoid thoughts. For instance, that maybe Sasuke was gay and that he actually _liked_ Naruto. In a way that I would never understand nor would _want _to understand.

And thus, the two excruciating months that occurred. For every opportunity, every chance given to observe him without him knowing, I went to look for the hints, the subtle actions that were ignored so long ago. And to my dismal, I found many. Like when he'd stare at the back of Naruto for a moment too long when he thought no one was watching. Or, when small, miniscule smiles would grace his lips whenever Naruto would do something stupid. It was all so rare and so brief that if one hadn't been looking, they would've missed it all together.

Every moment and everyday; if I looked hard enough I would see it. There were so many times when my breath got caught after witnessing it that it'd be a while before I realised I had yet to start breathing again. Sasuke, my love, was in love with someone else. And that person was none other than Naruto –a stupid, idiotic 20 year-old who still manages to keep his childish tendencies.

And a _man_ no less!

I decided that I couldn't let this go on. I couldn't let Sasuke be corrupted by him. And when I saw him that day –the same day that he saw me –I knew what I had to do.

It was a brief tear that he shed. A tear, I assume, of frustration. Frustration that Naruto had insulted him badly for no apparent reason that morning. Frustration that he knew that Naruto would never see him the way he wanted him to because he still holds his silly infatuation with me. He remains the same, asking me out every morning before Kakashi shows up for the missions. I don't understand where this comes from, but I really don't care anymore. It may be true that over the years I have come to respect him greater, but after this incident, I can't help but feel disgusted by his presence. He has taken from me, my most precious person. And the thing that annoys me most is the fact that he's oblivious to this whole thing.

I hate him.

I truly do.

That was why I had to come up with a plan.

I cough a little to clear my throat. He opens his eyes abruptly and stares at me. Some time later, Naruto would show up so I have to hurry. This business cannot wait any longer so I decide to go straight to the point.

"You like Naruto, don't you?"

A brief shock flashes through his eyes before he catches himself and controls it. An action that took no more than a second.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do," I say. "I've seen you and I wouldn't say the looks you've been giving him were..._healthy_."

He remains silent.

"You know what you're feeling isn't right, don't you? The great Uchiha, sole survivor of the most esteemed clan, falling in love with a male. Your parents would be disgusted."

Again, he says nothing.

"What would happen if the village finds out, you think? What would happen if Naruto finds out?" I look at him. "How do you think they'll react?"

After a while, he opens his mouth and asks slowly. "What do you want?" I smile at this.

"You know what I want, Sasuke. It's the only thing I've ever wanted of you." He looks ahead as I near him slowly. After so many years, his opinion of me is still the same. He still thinks me annoying and rarely talks to me. In short, I think he hates me.

But this will soon change.

I kiss him briefly on the cheek but he remains still. "So how about it?" I ask. I wait patiently for him to reply. A moment later, he turns and faces me, a smirk on his lips.

"What makes you think that they'll believe you? They all know that I hate him. Your idea would sound preposterous."

I give him another one of my smiles. I know what he's trying to do. He thinks that I don't know everything. He thinks that he still has his secret.

"You're right. And anyway, you don't even care about the people in the village. And of course, you can always deny." He narrows his eyes dangerously at this, expecting something else to come. "But, it's not the others that's most important in this. It's Naruto. He wouldn't care if it were true or not. If he heard this, especially from me, all he'd do is avoid. And I know you won't want this." I look up, as if speaking to the clouds.

"You won't be able to see him as often as you do now; you won't be able to talk to him; and you wont be able to involve yourselves in the usual sparring. And wouldn't that be painful? You keep all this inside, hoping that no one would find out, hoping that _he_ won't find out. And the reason? Just so you can continue seeing him everyday, so you can continue having the occasional arguments. I guess that keeps you content, doesn't it?"

I pause, and he speaks up. "Why are you doing this?"

"Haven't I told you already?" I turn to face him. "I want you, Sasuke. And think of it this way, you can finally carry on your advanced bloodline like you've promised. You can continue staring or looking or whatever you call it, at Naruto, but you just belong to me now. I need it to be official."

I can hear the cheery voice of Naruto's in the background and I look at Sasuke for the final time, needing a response. However, he isn't looking at me, he is staring right past me and I know that he is contemplating my suggestion as he focuses on the nearing Naruto. All has gone according to plan; I know I won't fail.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" Naruto screams exaggeratedly. I turn to look at him, putting on a fake smile.

"Good morning, Naruto."

"So, Sakura-chan. How 'bout a date after today's mission? Ichiraku has a special going on. Five bowls for the price of four!"

"Nah, that's fine, Naruto," I say. "But there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"How should I say this," I begin, feigning dilemma. "I..." My ears concentrate on the noise expected from behind.

In a split second, Sasuke is next to me and his fingers clumsily try to envelop mine. Even as I see Naruto's confused expression, I can't help but rejoice inside. I've finally succeeded.

"I'm going out with Sasuke."

I close my hands and give him a toothy smile.

TBC...


	2. Guilt, where art thou?

Disclaimer: Not mine

Warnings: As previous.

**A/N:** Gee, does the chapter title even make sense? ::looks down and cringes::

**OBESSION: Chapter 2: Guilt, where art thou?**

****

****

****

He looks at us; confusion apparent in his sky-blue orbs. "What?" he asks dumbfounded.

The smile never leaves my lips as I happily repeat myself. "Me and Sasuke are going out." When I see that his eyes still don't seem to comprehend, I went down to the basics. "You know, boyfriend girlfriend? Dating? Two people in love..."

"But he doesn't love you," he says; voice still carrying his bemusement.

"Yes he does," I say. "Why would we be dating if he didn't? Isn't that right, Sasuke?" Upon hearing this, Sasuke's fingers slightly stiffen against mine. I look up to see that his eyes are firmly fixed on Naruto even when the boy is clearly not paying attention to him. In a brief moment, a flash of hurt crosses those eyes and I will myself not to let the rise of anger engulf me. These things take time, I try to tell myself.

"Yes." His response is stiff and indifferent. Just like how I expected.

Naruto's eyes glistens; is teary, and his face is scrunched up to present an unbelievable suffering of pain. "Sakura-chan!" he wails. Exactly how I expected.

It surprises me how things can go so much according to plan. But I know that I shan't be too cocky. There is one more thing that I need to do to fully concrete the notion of our dating and this must be done in front of the blonde. It is the ultimate test for Sasuke to see how faithful he is to this.

In an easy motion, my arms are around his neck. Since I've grown quite a lot myself, I'm glad that the height difference isn't a problem. Sasuke looks shocked; not understanding where this will lead to and something inside of me erupts with joy. He is still so innocent.

Pure and untainted.

"So Sasuke," I begin. "You were about to kiss me, remember." The wailing in the background comes to an abrupt halt and I vaguely make out a shocked gasp as I lock my lips with his. His lips are soft and his taste is fresh. As I enter his mouth, I feel my knees wobble slightly beneath me. The experience is overwhelming even if the action was conducted singly. He tasted of faint eucalyptus, a taste that becomes more and more addictive as you delve further. I didn't know how he could manage to stay so... fresh.

However, as I became more absorbed in this, Kakashi's voice decides to bring it to a temporary end. "Stop this right this instant." It was a firm and serious request from Kakashi and I mildly wonder why this is so. He had never been so uptight unless something important happened. And I would never think that this would be anything serious. To him, anyway.

But as I turn to give him an annoyed look and, hence, move my gaze to Naruto, I seem to figure the reason why. Tears where slowly falling from his eyes in an expression I had never seen him display before. He looked almost... heartbroken.

"Sasuke, come with me." I turn back at Kakashi.

"But, Kakashi, don't we have a mission today?" By this, something else hit me. "And why are you so early?"

"Meet back here at noon. Come, Sasuke." It was brief and brisk and I knew that something serious was going on. Perhaps Kakashi knew too? I shrugged that thought away. Impossible.

Both of them left in an instant, leaving only Naruto and me standing by the bridge. Unconsciously, my hand lifted to my mouth. The remains of Sasuke's taste initiated another smile on my lips and I couldn't help but anticipate more.

"Do you really like Sasuke?" Naruto remains in the same position as before. I debate if I should start being nice to him or not. After all, I really do doubt that Sasuke would have any more chances with him. Especially when it's a fact that Naruto isn't interested in guys.

"No," I say and his face immediately lightens a shade. "I love him." The sadness is instantly replaced. "Look, Naruto. I don't like you in that way and you should know that by now. Why don't you just give up?" I heave a sigh. Blunt should be better.

"But he doesn't..."

"Don't even try," I butt in.

"But he told me!"

This gets my attention and I suddenly feel myself panicking. Has Sasuke confessed before without my knowing?

"When?" I ask, trying my best to mask nonchalance.

"I don't know. During the war? He's such a liar!"

"Well there you have it. It's been a while and he was lying."

"And he acted so serious too. What a bastard!" Immediately, the self-pity turns to anger as his thoughts are on Sasuke. "'I'll never like her', what a piece of crap! I can't believe he fooled me all this time. And to think that we were close then? Thank God I backed off in time.

He was muttering to himself and, unconsciously, exposing some rather vital information. I begin to wonder; was there a time during the war that they were close? Why didn't I know any of this? What confused me more was that, since Sasuke liked him, why would he do anything silly enough to destroy that relationship? Or perhaps he hadn't liked him then?

"Why did you?"

He stopped himself in his mutterings and looked up, wondering. Then he looked back down at me, his eyebrows knitted in anger. "He told me to 'fuck off'! I'll always remember that. That bastard!"

"Why?" This was becoming all too confusing.

"I don't bloody know! One minute he's decent, the next he acts like the freakin' jerk that he is! I didn't even do anything to him." And he stops himself. "Shit, I didn't just say all that, did I?"

I remain calm. "I'm glad you finally noticed. It's bad talking behind people's back, you know? What were you trying to do? Break us up?"

"No!" he defends. "It's just..."

"I've been in love with him for too long, Naruto. Shouldn't you be happy for me that it's finally reciprocated?"

"But I've been... in...love..."

"Naruto!"

"Okay! I'm sorry."

He walks past me to the usual spot he occupied while waiting to start a mission. I went and followed suit. Perhaps I didn't know everything about Sasuke after all. From the two months of observing, I had honestly thought I knew everything there was to know about him. He liked Naruto (and quite deeply for that matter). He was reluctant in exposing, which means that he knew perfectly well that Naruto wasn't interested in him. But then, if he was so willing to give up on the love to remain as friends, why the hell would he push the boy further away from him?

I plop myself next to Naruto and without realizing, I asked him, "Where do you think Kakashi took Sasuke to?"

He shrugs. "You miss him already?" I nod, not knowing what else to do. There was silence for a while, neither of us knowing what to say. It was quite awkward, really. Silence was never a thing associated with the blonde. Most of the times he'd find something silly to say or do for pure entertainment. I wasn't used to this.

The sun was shinning high above us, foretelling quite a beautiful day. As I look in the direction of the village, I see people slowly occupying the streets. It was probably time for them to start work now, which reminded me that we had a while to go till noon came. I let out another sigh.

"You know..." Naruto finally broke the silence and I turned to meet his gaze. His eyes turned into a faint green and I found myself thinking that it was probably two shades lighter than mine. He had nice eyes. "If Sasuke does anything to hurt you, just tell me. I'll kick his ass for you, okay?" He gave an uneasy laugh.

I offered a smile but my gut was wrenching inside of me. Perhaps it was guilt? I didn't understand how he could still be so nice, and a part of me feels bad that I'm doing this to him. Dismissing his feelings for me, thus, breaking his heart so cruelly. But surely, anyone in love would go to the extremes to be loved back, right?

Then, despite those sentimental thoughts, an idea came. It was mean, yet I couldn't find myself rejecting it.

"Why do you guys hate each other so much anyway?"

He looked at me, mildly surprised of the question before looking ahead at the distant water and answering. "To be honest, I don't think we do. It's sort of customary that we're like that."

"So you don't hate him?"

"There was a time when I did. But not anymore." He looked back at me. "Why?"

"Oh... 'cos..."

"'Cos what?"

"Nah, nothing."

His eyes narrowed. "What is it?"

"I shouldn't say."

As predicted, he becomes curious. "Tell me, Sakura-chan." After a moment of 'inner struggle', I reluctantly answer.

"It's just..., he told me that he hated you." He blinked.

"Really?"

"Really. Whenever he talks about you, he gets so irritated."

"Oh."

There's disappointment mingled with sadness present in his face. I regret; I feel guilty, but my words don't stop.

"He says that you get on his nerves and if he had a choice, he wouldn't even talk to you."

His eyes are shocked. "He really said that?"

"Yeah, why would I lie for? Naruto, I think it's best if you avoided him. That way, he'll be happier. And since, you're not that close to him anyway..."

I purposely let the question linger. He looks thoughtful as I wait for his answer. My mind decides to shout at me now for being so utterly cruel to him, but it's too late to take back the words. I'm confident that he doesn't feel anything for Sasuke at the current moment, but what if he does in the future? If Sasuke can be sick like this, he can be too. When that's the case, where would I stand? I don't want to be the one who gets abandoned by them.

"So, he even hates talking to me too, huh?" I try a solemn nod. "After all these years..." He drifts off, absorbed in his own thoughts.

"Please say you will." A questioning look is given to me and I try to think quickly. "It's just, I don't like seeing you hated like this. And if you not talking to him will lessen his chances of being irritated by you, then, you know..."

He nods. "I understand. You're so nice Sakura-chan." He gives me a big smile and I feel a pang in my chest. "To be so honest and caring even when I know I annoy you too. You're so big-hearted." He leans over and gives me a warm hug. The pain in my chest does not subside. "Hey, since we still have time, why don't we go Ichiraku's? Remember that special? My treat."

My evilness has gotten to me, I've concluded. For once, I understand how mean I am, and how mean I can be. But there is no turning back now. I feel regret, but as I see that cheerful look on his face that is both so friendly and so warm at the same time, the thoughts that course through my mind are not pleasant. I have a sudden urge to carve out that smile, to destroy that pretty face of his. To know that every night, Sasuke would think about him, dream of him, imagining that smile to be directed his way. _Longing_ for it. How, maybe, he'd touch himself and moan _his _name and not mine. It is disturbing to know that a man would think of another in such way, but this only heightens my determination to change it –to fix it. Sasuke is sick. And I am most certain that only I can cure it.

"Sure."

TBC...


	3. Seek, and ye shall find

A/N: Sorry guys. I just cant be stuffed making better this chapter anymore. So, like, if you feel you've waited a million years for this chapter and is disappointed, i'm just really really sorry. And about the previous chapter title, i'd thought "Guilt, where art thou" would mean something like, "Guilt, where are you?" Dont know why i'm still toying with this sick language when i clearly cannot grasp it. ::sighz::

Lastly, huge thanks to reviews and a belated MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**Chapter three: Seek, And Ye Shall Find**

By the time we reached Ichiraku's, the owner, Sakaguchi-san, was just about to switch signs to an "open". When he saw us he smiled. "Good morning, kids. No mission today?"

I managed a friendly smile but Naruto beside me was beaming. "Good morning, Sakaguchi!" He was beginning to act like his normal self again. "Nah, we're not that lucky. It's postponed till later today. But, hey, how 'bout that special you're giving?"

He walked over and gave the owner a friendly bashing. Naruto must be Sakaguchi-san's most devoted customers because although there was such a huge gap in age, Sakaguchi-san didn't seem to mind his mannerism. He played back also, his hand on the taller Naruto's head, patting it as if he was still a little kid.

After a moment, they both went in and Naruto turned around to gesture me to come in also. We sat down in front of the counter and it was quiet since we were the first and only customers in there. Sakaguchi-san went straight to the kitchen to prepare the noodles since Naruto's taste never changes and he knows that I don't mind whichever he made.

With the water running, pots clinging, and Sakaguchi-san tending to his business, the lack of conversation between us was beginning to make me feel awkward. Though the reason I did not really know. Naruto seemed to still be looking intently in the kitchen.

"You know what, Sakaguchi? When I'm Hokage, I'm gonna order people to make big this place."

Sakaguchi-san laughed. "That's very nice, Naruto. But you don't need to do that. I'm fine with the space here."

"No! This place deserves better. The noodles deserves better. Don't you reckon, Sakura-chan?"

The sudden question caught me off-guard and I managed a stuttered "yes". He turned around and continued his conversation. For a brief moment I thought his not talking to me was intentional.

"And when will you become Hokage, Naruto? You're only still a Genin."

"Soon enough. Chuunin exams are in one month. I'll pass it with flying colours!"

"And Jounin?"

"You can take the Jounin test anytime you want, Sakaguchi! You just wait. Gimme a year, and I'd be the youngest Hokage ever to be appointed."

The two of them both laughed and soon enough the noodles arrived. I ate mine quietly whilst Naruto talked and ate in the same time. The noodles for him kept coming and by the time I finished mine, he was already up to his third bowl.

"You'll choke if you eat too fast," I said as I put my chopsticks down. Sakaguchi-san asked if I wanted another bowl but I declined.

"I never choke, Sakura-chan," he replied in between bites.

Few minutes later, when he was done, other customers began to enter. It surprised me how many people were like Naruto who often ate ramen for breakfast.

When we left, I waved a little farewell to Sakaguchi-san whereas Naruto seemed unable to stop talking to him. At length, he finally exited and we both stood in the blinding daylight not knowing where to go.

He looked up, seemingly at the sun, and like some shadow I followed.

"Where do you want to go now?" he asked and I quickly removed my gaze before I damaged my eyes.

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?" I looked at him then; his blonde hair shone brilliantly in the sunlight. His eyes were squinting, his mouth was slightly oily from the food before, but something about him standing like that actually made him look good.

"How about," his eyes removed and were now staring directly through mine, "my place?"

He put on a cheeky grin and I gave him a slap by habit. He'd always say the stupidest things.

"We can walk around a bit if you want," he said seriously this time.

I gave him a nod, and we decided to walk in the old academy direction that was opposite of the bridge where we came from.

We walked past shops and street stalls and made a point at spending a long time trying to look at products to kill time. At some point, we saw Hinata's group walking as well and went up to them to say 'hi'. Naruto was talking to Kiba and Kurenai whereas Shino was quiet as usual. When I looked at Hinata she gave me a weird look and it was then that I realized she still liked Naruto.

"Don't worry," I whispered to her when she prepared looking at her toes. "I'm going out with Sasuke-kun."

She looked up almost abruptly and her face stained a brilliant red. I gave a soft chuckle and gave her a friendly pat on the back.

"But you know," I whispered again, "if you want some help, I'd be delighted to offer."

She looked at me, a tad grateful, but gave no answer when Kurenai ushered them to get going.

Naruto must've saw me laughing because he immediately asked what was the matter.

"What do you think of Hinata-san, anyway?"

"Hinata-san?" he repeated and scratched his head dumbly. "What about her?"

"Why don't you go ask her out?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't even like her in that way."

"And why not?"

He looked at me for a moment, eyes lingering a bit too long before he walked away. I ran after him wondering what was the matter.

"She is quite pretty, you know. I know some guys who are actually after her. You better not lose your chance."

However, he didn't seem to notice what I was saying as he stopped by a stand that sold bracelets. He seemed to be trying very hard to concentrate on them because I saw his eyes straining a little.

"She liked you for so long. Everyone knows; you know. What's the matter?"

"How much is this one?"

"Seven hundred and eighty yen," replied the owner.

He prepared to put the bracelet down when I stopped him.

"You know, Hinata might like that one."

At this, he snapped. "Can you please stop it?" His eyes were angry now but he tried containing it. I didn't expect that response. "Why are you doing this? You know why I'd never go out with her. Stop trying to act dumb or be stupid or do you just want me to be repeat the zillionth time that I'd never go out with anyone else 'cos I like you? I. Like. You. Happy?"

For some obscure reason, even though it's true that he'd said it many times, I was shocked. My eyes were wide and my mind was blank for those few seconds. Then, he apologized.

"Sorry."

I didn't know what he was apologizing for.

"It's… okay."

He continued looking at me again. Those eyes that seemed to be overflowed with unspoken words that he wanted to say to me but didn't dare. I wanted to tell him that _I _was sorry. That it is my fault for what ever it is that's happening right now. But then Sasuke's face pops up in my head and I end up looking away.

It is not him that is being betrayed, it is me.

I walked past him; this time, _I_ was taking the lead. Naruto probably sensed that something was wrong but didn't do anything about it. I was glad of the silence.

I'd lost track of time, but it was probably another two hours before we stopped in front of a small stand that sold shuriken holders. There were different designs that came in a variety of colours and I immediately decided to buy one for Sasuke.

My eyes scanned the different designs and came attracted to a simple Sakura tree whose flowers were blossoming in the spring. Since my name was Sakura too I decided that it would be a great gift for him to remember me by. I picked up a dark blue colour background for I knew Sasuke liked dark blue and asked the owner the price for it.

"Three hundred and sixty-five yen, ma'am."

I looked at it a bit more, finally deciding to buy it when I realized that Naruto was still standing beside me. Out of courtesy, I turned to ask him.

"What do you think?"

He looked at it a while also.

"I never knew you liked dark blue," he said.

"I don't," I replied. "Sasuke likes it. His favourite colour is blue, you know."

He gave a strange face and I wondered what was the matter. "Is it ugly?"

"No, it's just… I thought Sasuke's favourite colour was red. Did he tell you that it was blue?"

My body suddenly froze at this. I wasn't quite sure what it was. In truth, I'd only assumed he liked blue since he never seemed to dislike it at first.

"Of course he told me," I lied. "I know these things, I'm his girlfriend."

"Oh."

I looked at Naruto then –closely –wondering how on earth he'd know such a thing when I'd never even heard Sasuke mention anything about himself. Things like his colour, food, or even hobby outside of being a ninja. And then with a pang I realized I knew nothing at all about him.

I took my time in paying the owner and told him to wrap the gift nicely. During then, I came up with an idea to see just how much Naruto knew about him. I'd ask discreetly, carefully, so that he wouldn't even notice what I was trying to do.

I thanked the owner when he handed over the little parcel and when we continued walking again, I began to think of the first question. I saw a little stand that sold sweets and decided to start from there.

"Hey Naruto, what do you think of that lady selling the sweets over there?"

He looked to where I was pointing and shrugged. "Did you want something?"

"No, I just wanted to know what you thought."

"It's alright I guess. Just normal lollies."

"Where do you think is a good place then? I'd probably get some for Sasuke for when he has a sweet tooth or something, you know?" I looked at him closely, anticipating an answer, and was relieved to know that he didn't disappoint.

"Sasuke doesn't eat lollies much," he said, "if not at all. If he wants something sweet he'd probably just eat an apple. He's a health freak."

"True," I tried playing along. "He's always eating fruits. Whenever we have stashes of berries, he'd always be the one to finish his ration first."

Naruto laughed at this. "He eats them whenever he's bored, which is most of the time anyway. He'd just lie in his tent and eats them. Remember this time when we were gambling with our berries?"

I'd almost forgotten about that time. It was when Orochimaru hadn't attacked us for almost 6 months. Naturally, we were bored to death and one night Shikamaru suddenly suggested gambling with our rations. It had surprised me that Sasuke decided to join.

When he saw me nodding, he continued.

"He won so much and the next day when I was begging him for some he told me that he finished them all. Can you believe it? He wasted all ten portions in one night!" Naruto's eyes were wide but there was a glint of humour in them.

"He ate them all?"

"No. He ate half of them and threw the other half away. He said it was fun to see them smashed against trees or something." He continued to laugh at this.

"You guys were good friends weren't you?"

The laughing suddenly stopped and that humour glint were gone. He shrugged his head disappointedly. "I don't know what happened. I'd always thought that he said those words to me 'cause he wanted to train harder himself to concentrate on his revenge. But… now it's just back to square one."

"What exactly did he say," I asked cautiously.

There was a pause then: "stuff." I knew that that meant he didn't want to tell me but I pressured on anyway.

"What stuff?"

He looked at me for another moment before sighing. "You know, 'fuck off', 'bastard', 'loser', shit like that." He looked off in the distant. "And now I think I know why."

"Why?" I probed on.

"'Cause of you, that's why. He's probably liked you all along and didn't like the fact that I liked you also. What else can it be?"

He looked down then, as if thinking back to something and regretting. There was a bitter smile playing on his lips and I was mildly curious at what that thought might be. Perhaps he was re-playing the scene where Sasuke had told him off. I could almost imagine it; him, not so much as yelling, but saying it so coldly that it would hurt even worse. Now, the reason for Sasuke's behaviour was simple. How could he confess to someone he'd hurt so badly in his moments of frustration? No one could ever turn back time no matter how much they wanted to.

Both of us hadn't noticed, but before long we had returned back to our meeting post. Sasuke and Kakashi still hadn't come back so we ended up just continuing to wait for them there.

By the time the pair really returned, everything seemed so foreign to me. Perhaps I'd been thinking too much, I wasn't so sure. But seeing Kakashi standing beside Sasuke, seeing Naruto standing up to join them, it was like I was watching from the outside. Like looking in on a movie. Kakashi didn't look the same anymore; Sasuke didn't either. Everyone seemed to be avoiding each other's gazes. It was weird.

"We have a week long mission, guys," Kakashi announced. "Go home and pack your things. We'll meet up again in twenty minutes."

I got up on my feet and went to see how Sasuke was until Kakashi called me back.

"I need to have a word with you Sakura."

Again, there was silence that seemed too foreign to belong in this group. Naruto turned around to look at me curiously; Sasuke just stopped a little but managed to get going on his way.

When the guys were out of earshot, Kakashi looked at me grimly.

"What is it?" I managed to ask.

"I hear that you and Sasuke are dating now."

He waited, expecting some sort of confirmation, so I nodded.

"Normally, Sakura," he continued, " I really don't mind if my students begin romantic affairs but I just want to make sure that they know enough not to hurt themselves." His one displayed eye looked intensely into mine. "Do you know that Sasuke is sick?"

When I heard the question, all the tension from before seemed to have simmered down. His question reminded me of what I was doing. It reminded me of what I had planned for so long and was destined to succeed. Suddenly, Naruto's face before didn't seem to be so pitiful. I'd regained my confidence, regained my control. Such was the power of the question that reminded me how disgusting two guys together must be.

"Yes, I do."

"Then why are you…?"

"Kakashi-sensei, I love him."

"You think you do, Sakura. You think that your love can probably even save him. But in truth, it cannot. You're intelligent in the medicinal section so you know what the answer is."

"Medicinal books don't contain his sickness, Kakashi."

"Which is why even Tsunade-sama cannot help him."

The mention of Tsunade-sama caught me off guard a little but I remained confident. "Kakashi," I said, looking directly in his eye, "I can save him."

I turned around not wanting to hear anymore. Kakashi didn't try to hold me back which was good because I didn't know what else to say to convince him. I'd never really consider love between two guys to be an actual medical problem that needed even the great Hokage to help but some part of me was quite glad. To know that I'm not alone in this thought comforted me a little and reassured me that even if I failed, Sasuke would never be with Naruto.

Thinking to the weeklong mission, I was happy. I'd use the week to change whatever it is that's going on in Sasuke's mind. I'd show Kakashi just how capable I was. And for Naruto? I'd show him just how much he had wronged me in making Sasuke what he is.

TBC?


	4. The Mission

A/n: Well, hasn't it been a while? I don't know if i've lost some of the readers but here's the fourth chapter. it's been a good two years, but... I'm back? or back for now. Sorry for disappointing the few that like the story, but... let's just... blame... writer's block? and laziness..?

i tried my best to write it in the same style, so hopefully i succeeded? And yes, it will still follow the original plot (as in, my original plot) i just don't know if i can still execute it... Enjoy!

**Obsession Ch 4: The Mission **

It'd only taken me ten minutes to go home and pack my things before I headed back to the meeting post. We often had week-long missions that comprised of nothing more than a camping trip with an extra person in the group whom we were to guide. And this time, I'd imagine it to be no different.

Standing by the bridge for the third time today, I tried to recollect my thoughts on what had happened so far. Nothing had gone wrong in my calculations – everything had been as expected. Now that Sasuke is mine, I feel as though I can do anything. I'd never been happier! I can finally show Ino just who was the more superior, even if she had given up on him years ago. She'd always doubted that I would ever end up with him even when she lost interest. And my parents would be proud. An Uchiha will always be an Uchiha even if he had once betrayed the country.

I stood there well aware that my face would tear any time soon what with me not able to contain my smile. Soon, Naruto and Kakashi arrived and it was only Sasuke that we needed to wait for. Kakashi couldn't stop looking at me, no doubt wondering just how confident I was. I wanted to scream to him that 'yes! I am _so_ confident' and maybe even flash him a Lee smile just to reassure him that his student will definitely be cured under my care. But instead, I just looked at him willing him to see the passion in my eyes.

Then Sasuke arrived and he cleared his throat to speak.

"Okay, listen up. We have a lady who needs to make her way to Sand. She calls herself a 'Clairvoyant', which basically means that she's very superstitious. Traveling to Sand doesn't usually take a week but she's decided to walk because anything else she premonitions to be dangerous. So guys, it's walking for seven days non-stop."

"So why does she need protection?" Naruto asks.

"Because she sees herself to be in danger if she traveled alone."

"And that requires the help of ninjas?"

"Look, don't complain. Be happy you even have a mission, okay?" He eyes each of us. "Okay," he says and claps his hands. "Let's go!"

We begin walking towards what I assume would be the direction of where the Clairvoyant lives. Kakashi and Naruto walks ahead while I slow down to match Sasuke's pace. Naturally I wrap my hands around his arms and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Nice day, huh?" I begin to say. When I hear no response I continue anyway. "You know, if Ino saw us, she'd be totally jealous. I don't think she ever seriously gotten over you." I couldn't help but laugh at this. The thought of Ino with her long blonde hair fuming when she witnesses me holding onto Sasuke's hand is the funniest thing.

We continue walking and reached a quiet neighborhood I recognize as one of my cousin's. Reaching the end of the street and turning a left, we see a small humble house with a nice garden. The red and white carnations looked pretty against the cream palings of the house. As we stepped past the gate, the scent of the flowers wafted in the air and gave a sense of familiar comfort; like visiting your aging granny or other elderly relative.

Kakashi knocked once on the door before it swung open. The lady looked to be reaching her seventies, with long grey hair tied up behind a colorful bandana. She looked hippy with those dyed-purple pants and green caftan and a string of small white shells she wore as a necklace.

"Come on in. I'd known you guys would be coming during this time." She smiled, revealing a couple of golden crowns and stepped aside. The entrance was narrow so I had to take my arm off Sasuke to enter, noticing however, that the lady was somehow paying particular attention to the grasp I had on him. When she saw that I had noticed her, she only smiled at me again before gesturing to close the door.

The room smelt like roses and honey with a hint of old ginger. It was the typical smell of an old person who lived alone by themselves and who performed peculiar things. I remembered Kakashi saying that she was a Clairvoyant and wondered what it was that she performed besides reading a crystal ball. The curtains in the house had been drawn but it was perhaps how the house was situated that it still remained somewhat dark. It felt drowsy.

"I'm happy it's your team accompanying me, Kakashi. I've heard many great things about you guys and I am sure we'll have a pleasant time."

"You are too kind," Kakashi replied politely. "Is there anything you'd like us to be aware of? Anything in particular that we should remember or avoid?"

"Oh no no," she said, holding her palms up as she did. "It shall be a very pleasant trip."

Naruto beside me moaned and gave me a look that said 'why are we here?'

"Of course," she continued, "that is assuming that we'll be all sticking together." She turned to smile at each one of us but her smile lasted a moment too long on me. I smiled a fake smile for her, willing her to look away. It was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Well then, let's get going," said Kakashi. "What is it that you need us to carry?"

"Oh not much," she said. "It's only a short trip to Sand. I'm doing a show there but one of my students is already there so she has all the preps."

"Why didn't you go with your student?" asked Naruto.

"Oh," she smiled, "it just wasn't the right time."

When we left the house, the lady decided to take the long way out of the Konoha – one that passed the countryside instead of the main gates near the Hokage tower. It wasn't such a bad thing. I liked the country view with the square paddocks of rice fields. It felt as if we were going on a little vacation.

"Oh my," the lady said and stopped walking. "I'd completely forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Kanazawa. Kanazawa Mia." She laughed as we bowed politely at her. "No need to be so formal, dears."

Naruto began in cue. "Uzumaki Naruto. The future Hokage," he beamed.

"Haruno Sakura," I said politely.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

She smiled again as she picked up her pace. "It's so nice to see you guys still such a tight knit group," she began. Me and Sasuke were walking behind them and I tried to make our pace slower so we wouldn't be included in the conversation. Maybe it was because of how she looked at me earlier in the house but I knew that minimal contact with the lady would be best for me.

Naruto, holding her luggage, was walking alongside her. He listened as she spoke and laughed politely at the right times. "So you guys were together when you were twelve…" the conversation drifted.

Kakashi, I could see, was walking far from us, book in hand as he led us out of the Konoha. Looking at him reminded me of how weird he was earlier and I wanted to know what it was that he took Sasuke away for.

"Where did you and Kakashi go before?" I asked him, my boyfriend, beside me. The thought of that word gave a smile to my lips. Yes, he is my boyfriend now.

When he didn't respond, I looked at him closely and realized that his gaze was firmly fixed on the back of Kakashi's. There was something wrong, but I just couldn't quite figure what it was. I gave him a tight squeeze, trying to get his attention. "So?" I tried again.

"What?" he said confused when he turned to me.

I gave him my most pleasant expression. "Where did Kakashi take you before?"

"O-oh," he stammered slightly, "nowhere".

"You should be honest with me." My voice had somehow taken a stern turn without me realizing.

"It doesn't matter where we go," he said just as sternly.

"Are you mad?"

"No."

"Well I am," I said, stopping.

"So?"

He only continued walking and I couldn't help but feel so boiled up inside. What was that attitude? Did he not understand what our agreement was?

"Stop right there," I called out but he only continued. I felt like I was going to explode! I knew that things took time but this is just wrong. He shouldn't be treating me like I was… nothing! Was I nothing to him now?

"Naruto!" I called out in spite. If he wanted to hurt me that way, I could hurt him too. Perhaps he didn't understand just what I could do to him. I chased after the blonde, knowing just then how far behind we were. When I reached him, I latched onto his arm and turned around to see Sasuke's reaction. He hadn't sped up, but his eyes were firmly on mine. "Gees," I said putting on my most vibrant tone, "you guys are so fast. Want me to carry that?" I eyed the luggage Naruto was holding but he shook his head.

"Nah, its fine."

"So what were you guys talking about?"

"Oh, nothing. Mia here has a granddaughter she wants to introduce to me that's all." He laughed boisterously, almost choking as he did.

"So Sakura-san, are you with someone?" asked Mia.

"Yes. I'm dating Sasuke-kun."

"Oh, that's nice. Since how long?" Naruto by then had calmed down and was quiet for me to speak.

"We only started today."

"Oh, the beauty of young love. So why aren't you walking with him?" I caught her eyes then and somehow saw in it not the usual curious look but one that held something deeper. It was as if she was testing me. The uneasiness I felt before came back. "You holding onto Naruto-kun's arm like that, wouldn't he be jealous?"

Instantly, Naruto yanked his arm away, as if he was scared that what Mia said was true. And true to those words, that was my intent. I only smiled at her.

"No. Naruto and me are good friends. He wouldn't mind."

"Oh? What an understanding boy he is."

Naruto scoffed at that. "No, Mia, you don't understand. That guy is like a walking iceberg. He is far from understanding."

"Oh?"

Their conversation ensued and I wasn't much part of it but I tried to for looks. They talked about everything from how we were during the war of the five countries to Mia's marriage when she was sixteen. They talked about Naruto's love for ramen, and Mia's love for flowers. It was as if they'd become the best of friends since just this morning. A part of me was jealous at how easy it was Naruto could talk to the lady and to anyone else really. Even though he'd been friendless when he was younger, anyone he talked to these past few years considered him a close buddy because it felt so comfortable in his presence. Naruto had this charisma in him that attracted anyone he met.

As for me, I wasn't as charismatic or had much to say to anyone, really. My best friend, Ino, was always the person who spoke the most when we were together. And then I suddenly wondered, what was it that was special about me? Ino was a great friend – outspoken, caring and knew what she wanted. Naruto had this thing that drew people to him. My lack of special qualities… was that why Sasuke never liked me? Was I…

What was I thinking? How could I be so doubtful of myself? I shook my head, clearing the thoughts away. Times like these you can never think clearly of yourself. Of course I had qualities in me. Why wouldn't I?

Holding back my pace, I turned to walk back to Sasuke. He looked at me, curious, and stopped once I reached him.

"Things take time, don't they?"

His eyebrows arched in a perfect expression of 'and?'

"I don't expect you to forget, but I do expect you not to wander when I'm there. That is the rule."

He looked at me. Like, really looked at me and I saw in his expression a slight confusion that I understood all too well. He didn't need to voice it for me to know what he's thinking. Like, what was the point in this? Why was I doing this if he didn't like me? But what he didn't know was that like everything, love takes time. He didn't like me only because he was too consumed in Naruto. If Naruto didn't exist, I am certain he wouldn't see me as he sees me now. He didn't know yet just how pointless _he_ was. He didn't know just how wrong it was to choose Naruto of all people. And I? I care enough about him to fix it.

"Agreed?"

I was determined that he should and I felt that he knew all too well.

"You don't know me enough…"

"Then let me."

He had a bitter smile. "If you want."

"Hey!"

It was Kakashi. He had walked towards us to let us know that we were resting. Irritated at being disturbed, I turned so Kakashi couldn't see my expression. Just ahead, Mia had rested against the trunk of a tree, expression content. "Sasuke, I need you to go collect some wood. I've sent Naruto for water. Sakura, I just need you to be with Kanazawa-san."

"Where're you going?" I asked.

"I'd forgotten something, I'll be back soon."

I eyed him suspiciously. "You're not going back to get another book, are you?"

His eyes crinkled to what should be an impish grin. "I'd forgotten that it was one week long."

"You are so irresponsible." By then Sasuke had left to gather the wood but I was determined to give Kakashi a hard time.

"Look, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do, okay, Sakara-chan?" And he quickly sped off.

"Hey!" I cried out but he had disappeared.

Disappointed that I couldn't at least give him a lecture on it, I walked sulkily to Mia. I sat down beside her as she smiled at me. "How's your boyfriend?" Again, I saw in her eyes the insincerity she had with those words. What was her problem?

"Good."

"I noticed that you left us to go back to him before."

"Yeah," was all I managed to say.

We sat in awkward silence. I didn't know what I should be doing. Should I be talking to her? But it didn't seem like she wanted to talk to me. And besides, talking to her just made me plain uncomfortable.

So I looked out to the view in front. We had walked quite a bit I realized. Just ahead of us was the beginning of the forest that led our way to Sand. From past experiences it'd taken us a good one and a half days to reach there. By foot I'd think it'll take a good four days before we can see the main gates. Behind us were the yards of rice fields and some working cows. It could've been a pleasant situation if I wasn't with Mia, of all people.

"Do you feel uncomfortable with me?"

My immediate response was "no", but she saw the lie in it straight away.

"I don't feel too comfortable with you either," she said. I was taken aback by this. There was no reason that she felt uncomfortable. It wasn't like _I_ was giving her the looks of distrust.

"I see something of you," she continued, "something not quite pleasant."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you want to know?"

She turned to look at me, curious. I blinked, not knowing what I wanted. It felt as if what she wanted to say would be quite hurtful.

"If you want me to know," I managed.

"Then maybe I shouldn't," and she rested her head back against the trunk. "Sakura-san, being a clairvoyant, I can see things beyond what normal humans can see. I can see the past and the future of people – their lives and happenings. But even then, I have my blind spots."

"What are you trying to say?"

She smiled. "You know what I'm trying to say." When I'm silent, she continues. "Everyone has their blind spots, Sakura-san."

**TBC... **


End file.
